


Bowtruckle enthusiast

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt meets a lovely bowtruckle enthusiast, while at the book shop.





	

Newt battled his way through the swirling snow and whistling wind, towards a familiar decrepit book shop. he pulled his collar up and wrapped his coat tighter around himself. Newt had his scarf purposefully over the breast pocket of his coat, to keep the bowtruckle that he had just managed to save, warm and comfortable.

 

Under normal circumstances he would have retreated to his case, but he had to get a particular book on botruckle care for his new found friends and research, and he knew that this shop would have what he needed.

 

When he eventually reached the door, he kicked the snow off of his boots and made his way inside. The warmth hit him making the exposed skin of his hands and face tingle awake from their numbness.

 

He glanced towards the counter where an elderly gentleman usually sat reading a book, glasses half way down his nose, white bushy moustache occasionally twitching. In his place was a rather lovely young lady, eyes bright as she read, darting from one side of the page to the other.

 

She glanced up at him with the tinkling of the bell by the door, he gave her a quick smile and he received a little wave before he busied himself with finding his book.

 

Hmm, where would it be? Herbology, creatures? He checked creatures first, simply because he was closer to that section. He scanned the titles, running his long index finger along the leather bound spines. Ah there it is, he gently slid the book from its home on the shelf, checking over its handsome green jacket.

 

Newt approached the counter, still reading the blurb on the inside of back cover. A small gasp pulled him from his thoughts, as the woman at the counter stared at him. “is that, is that a bowtruckle?’ she asked in awe as she gestured to pocket, newt looked down, Pickett had decided that he was quiet warm enough, and poked his head from the pocket and out from behind newts old scarf.

 

“oh, erm yes’ newt mumbled slightly awkwardly. To newt’s surprise the woman’s face was graced with a wide smile, ‘bowtruckles are fascinating, I’ve read so much about them, but I never thought I’d actually get to see one.’ Her eyes lit up as she spoke, almost whispering, as if she spoke any louder she would wake up and it would all have been a dream.

 

“would you like to meet him?’ newt asked, trying to contain his excitement. Her eyes widened into the size of saucers, she could only nod, not trusting herself to speak. Newt pulled his scarf off and eased the creature out of his pocket, and placed him reluctantly on to the dark wood of the counter.

 

The woman stared  in awe utterly transfixed on the creature, ‘go on picket, you can say hello, it’s alright ’’ newt encouraged the timid beast. “hello picket, you are quite lovely’ the bowtruckle dared a peek up at the pretty woman before bashfully looking away, and scurrying back to newt and to the safety of his toasty warm pocket.

 

The young woman smiled fondly at newts pocket for a few moments before shaking her head,’ sorry about that, did you find what needed alright? Before I started blabbering on about your bowtruckle. She smiled up at him, he’d never seen a smile quite like it, full of warmth and entirely genuine. Newt chuckled,’ yes thank you. it was no trouble, I’ve never met another bowtruckle enthusiast’ he smiled as he handed over the coins for the book. She smiled into the cash register, cheeks covered in a light dusting of pink.

 

She handed him his change, their fingers brushing slightly. “well it was lovely meeting you, you too picket’ she called as newt made his way to the door, he gave a small wave along with a lopsided smile, and made his way back out into the bitter cold.

 

~

 

“Where is it? Where in Merlin’s beard is it?’ newt mumbled to himself as he turned his shed upside down trying to find his old hufflepuff scarf. He came across the book on bowtruckle care and it came back to him like a wave. He had taken it off in the book shop, so he could show picket to the woman, whose name he had stupidly forgotten to ask for.

 

If newt was honest with himself, which he always tried to be, the woman from the book shop had been skipping through his mind since their brief meeting. Surely this was a good opportunity to see her again. Steeling himself, he got ready to go. Should he comb his hair? He glanced into the shiny surface of one of the many tins on the shelves of his shed. good lord, it looked like a family of pixies had made a nest in his hair, he thought as he grabbed a comb and pulled it through his unruly mess of hair. A little bit better, it was never going to lie sensibly but it was better than it was. He re tied his bowtie and pulled on his jacket, then his coat and made sure picket was comfortable in the pocket.

 

Once again newt found himself kicking the snow from his boots, before stepping into the warmth of the book shop. This time he gave the woman behind the counter a warm smile and a little wave. “oh I’ve been wanting for you’ newt was slightly taken aback, the woman bustled to the crackling fire at the back of the shop. Relief washed over newt as he sore the scarf in her gentle hands, ‘I put it by the fire, to warm until you came back for it.’ She smiled, that beautiful smile that newt hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. He couldn’t help but smile back at her stupidly.

 

Coming back to his senses, with a clear of his throat newt gathered his courage, ‘thank you, that was very kind. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to take tea with me? I know picket would definitely like to see you again’ it came out all in a hurry, but she seemed to understand. Her eyes lit up, ‘yes that would be lovely’ her cheeks a light rose once more.

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences


End file.
